


Losing a Hero

by Miraculous2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, i can't tag, more of her classmates, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous2017/pseuds/Miraculous2017
Summary: Marinette was scared about what everybody will think of her because she had lost as the great Ladybug. Or how they would react knowing it was her, the clumsiest person in the word, as the greatest superhero ever.what will happen?(aka the identity reveal when ladybug identity has been figured out first and Chats willing to help and reveal his own identity)





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was scared for her life. For the first time she had no clue of what to do but she always had (since she was Ladybug). But up against her and Chat was the hardest akuma ever that might actually take their miraculous. So without thinking she summoned her lucky charm hoping it would be something useful, which it wasn't, so she just asked Chat to buy her some time so she could think of a plan. After a while she came up with a plan on what to do with the object she had been given although as she placed the plan into action something went wrong...

She had been hit not too hard to make a bruise but hard enough to distract her and to give the villain enough time to take her miraculous. She had actually lost and now the whole world knows her identity...

How will they react to know that ladybug lost and is a high school student?


	2. Reaction

Nerves had kicked in her system. She felt like she was going to faint. Suddenly she slipped unconscious...

"Good morning Marinette," said Tom.

 _'Am I actually at home,'_ she thought.

She then went to sit up but suddenly started to feel a bit weak and bit too hot.

"Marinette, you really should rest. You were unconscious for three days and you have a very high temperature, so don't try do much. okay," said Sabine in a concerned voice. She was not really shocked that her daughter didn't feel well, she had been stressed out for the past week and now she knows why.

"Kk. Are you mad?" asked Marinette. She was sure they were bound to be mad but was surprised with their reaction...

"No, we are not mad but we are definitely proud of you. It's a big challenge to be superhero and everybody loses so we have to deal with life. We all need to move forward and just be happy. Now you need to get some rest and we need to open up the bakery so sleep tight," replied her father.

Mari gave a faint smile to her parents then drifted off into a wonderful sleep.

 _'How long did I sleep for this time,'_ she thought. This moment she started to feel much better and felt as if her fever had gone down a lot. Then she heard her mum come in her room.

"Wow, I never knew you were that sick," said Sabine astonished as if a miracle had happened," You know you was actually asleep for twelve days. Don't worry you really need to sleep but now you are better on Monday you are going to school. Also the date today is Saturday so you can go freshen up and get something to eat because I will be making your favorite breakfast."

"Yes, Mum where is my phone?" questioned Mari.

"Downstairs on charge. Alya has been spamming you with texts so you might want to reply to them," replied her mum.

 _'Why am I not surprised_ ' thought Marinette getting out of her bed to go downstairs.

**What happened to the akumatised person and akuma?...**

 


	3. Catastrophy

** Flashback **

_"Well, Ladybug are you scared of just a little black cat. You should respect them and treat them like your friends. Unless your allergic to them," said the akuma Catastrophy._

_Ladybug had a to try purify the akuma but she couldn't get to close to him as she has a serious allergy to cats. The last time she ever touched a cat she was stuck in hospital for a week as she was having really serious breathing problems due to her allergy making this situation really difficult._

_"Chat, can you get these cats away from me please. I am seriously allergic and if i get touched I might end up in hospital for a week," asked Ladybug in a nervous tone. She was scared, frightened, petrified. Even though she was a superhero doesn't mean that she is not human._

_"Sure thing M'Lady but how are you going to purify the akuma. Are we just going to have to go along with it?"said Chat Noir worrying about Ladybug and Paris._

_All of a sudden she summoned her lucky charm hoping it would be useful. Unfortunately, NO. It was a laser. Thoughts chased round her head as she asked Chat to keep the villain distracted then..._

_The villain hit her directly in the stomach not too hard to make a bruise but to distract her and take the earrings._

_"Now, try win," said the akuma, "Hawk moth take these Miraculous and cleanse my evil."_

_Then the akuma returned to normal and Marinette had fainted and magically looks soo pale like her skin was almost white._

_Chat Noir took her home actually feeling stupid and sorry. She had just lost a battle due to her severe allergy, which is not her fault, also she lost because he was distracted and now he wanted to reveal his identity to her so she don't have to feel alone. So he picked her up and carried her home hoping she would get better soon..._

**Present**

"Marinette, time for school you don't want to be late," her mum shouted.

Marinette wasn't particularity excited for school she still felt a little weak but her mum said if it gets worse to go to the nurses office. Also Alya was dying to interview her and ask her many questions but she told Alya that she still didn't feel the best to do that. So Alya being herself she understood quickly.

Marinette was crossing the road to school and met by Alya running over to give her a huge hug but Mari denied it as she could not even balance on her own two feet. As she walked up to the school she tripped over own feet and started feeling dizzy again. Just as she thought she was going to hit the floor...

" Hey, are you okay? You look as pale as snow," asked Adrien.

" Yea-yea-yeah, i am definitely okay. I was just a little dizzy and I wont be doing PE so I will be okay," replied Marinette.

"Okay good to know," said Adrien.

All of sudden the bell went so Adrien and Nino rushed to class but Alya helped Mari walk to class so that she never fainted.

"Good Morning Marinette i hope you are feeling much better," said Miss Bustier.

_'Today is going to be alright,'_ thought Marinette.

 


	4. LadyNoir

Lunch came like fly's, flying by and so did the end of the day. Marinette was so relieved when she was free to go home and rest. She was lucky that she didn't have to do any homework as the teachers knew that she still wasn't 100%.  Just as she was going into bed she heard a knock on the balcony and standing on her roof was none other than her flirtatious partner, Chat Noir.

She was shocked he came she thought he would be very mad and not want to talk to her.

**_ Marinette PVO _ **

I never knew he would actually come to see me I am just a pathetic girl. I was dumbfounded seeing him here at my house. I started to feel dizzy as i was unable to stay standing and he helped me. Then, I thought I was dreaming but he just took his ring off. Showing me he was willing to forgive me and help me get through all of this. I was too dizzy to see who it was but i still broke out in a puddled mess of tears. When I finally found my balance the Chat who was my best friend is my crush, none other than Adrien. After I noticed he started talking to me, "Are you disappointed?". I replied with a no because if you think about both Adrien and Chat are very caring I could never imagine someone better than him but you could never expect a person like me. He then reassured me saying, "But you are a very kind, caring and brave person i could never think of someone better, Mari. I love you." Then i just kissed him and he started kissing as well then he transformed and left. I hope i never made anything awkward but that was the best moment of my life it just makes me think so much of Tikki. It makes me so sad.

**_ Adrien's PVO _ **

Did she actually kiss me? I felt as if i was dreaming it was dream come true. I actually kissed the love of my life. Too bad that it never happened on my birthday or valentines day or Christmas.

The next day of school was very odd for them. Adrien and Marinette were sitting next to each other in class and romance blossomed in the air. 

 

 


End file.
